


Limits must be tested

by dawnfairy



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: (light), Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Boys Kissing, Enemies to Lovers, Exhibitionism, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, In a way, Kingsman AU, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Smut, barely any plot, barely one line of dirty talk and I feel filthy af, blowjob, handjob, no beta we die like men, there's a gun but it's not really used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnfairy/pseuds/dawnfairy
Summary: There are three things that fuel Yeonjun’s veins with pure adrenaline: close calls during missions, arguing with his fellow Kingsman agent Choi Soobin and sex; combining the three would result in the ultimate adrenaline ride of his life.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 252





	Limits must be tested

There are three things that fuel Yeonjun’s veins with pure adrenaline: close calls during missions, arguing with his fellow Kingsman agent Choi Soobin—codename Lancelot, but it seems like Kingsmen don’t bother much using them anymore—and sex; combining the three would result in the ultimate adrenaline ride of his life.

* * *

“You said you got it covered,” Soobin whisper-yells as he looks up at Yeonjun, frowning, his hands still on the lock.

Yeonjun rolls his eyes. “I _had_ it covered,” he snarks back, “if I missed anyone, blame Taehyun for giving me the wrong body-count.”

He’s lucky the younger team member had cut in-ear connections earlier to prevent getting picked up by the security system, or he could say goodbye to all his favorite gadgets the young genius had come up with.

Soobin doesn’t bother replying, busying himself with the skeleton key again. Yeonjun scoffs. The young leader does this all the time, ignoring Yeonjun because he ‘ _doesn’t want to pick a fight in the middle of an important mission_ ’ but their missions are always important—take this one for example, where they need to retrieve an USB key that contains a list of lots of important people’s personal information so they won’t be targeted for blackmail or even worse, killed—plus Yeonjun always wants to pick a fight with Soobin, and who cares what Soobin himself wants. ‘ _He’s a spoiled brat anyway_ ,’ Yeonjun always rants to Beomgyu, ‘ _he says he doesn’t like fighting because he cares about our team’s integrity, but he’s just scared to lose to me, a kid that grew up on the street unlike his stupid stuck-up rich born ass_.’ To which Beomgyu often replies with something along the lines of ‘ _shut the fuck, hyung, and please let me work in peace_ ,’ because he too, like almost all Kingsman agents, was born in a rich family—maybe even the richest of them all, actually. However, if Yeonjun usually lets go of it when he’s with Beomgyu—because he has a certain respect for the kid, and because said kid is also under Taehyun’s unofficial protection, which sends Yeonjun back to square one—it’s different with Soobin, with whom Yeonjun refuses to give up. “Extra security shouldn’t be an issue if you could pick this lock quicker.”

“Maybe if you let me work in peace…” the other mumbles as Yeonjun purposefully ignores him in order to peak down the hallway with the different options on his high-tech glasses.

“Round of two incoming,” Yeonjun informs, head turning back towards Soobin, still kneeling in front of the door, “only one weapon but any rustling would alert another three in the east wing, and those guys have heavy stuff with them.”

Soobin nods, and keeps working on the lock. It is, to be fair, not your average lock, and maybe the third one on that specific door, but as the security guards’ steps make themselves louder, Yeonjun grows even more impatient than he regularly is. “Fifty seconds incoming, maybe try to hurry?”

“What do you think I’m doing, taking a nap? This lock has at least ten different notches, give me those fifty seconds left with a side of _silence_.”

“It’s only thirty now, and this is not a fucking salad.”

Soobin sighs, probably cursing under his breath—although Yeonjun’s never heard him properly swear—but keeps trying. “Almost there,” he says.

“Security too,” Yeonjun grits, and Soobin sends a dark look over his shoulder, before his eyes dart towards the hallway and he bites his lip. Yeonjun knows what that means, and even if Soobin would deny it, it means that he’s not sure he can get it done in the given time.

“Twenty seconds, plan B.”

“What are you doing there’s no— hey!”

There’s a click, Yeonjun grabs Soobin’s collar and yanks him up and around, carefully placing his cocked gun between them before he presses Soobin into the door they’ve been trying to get open for a few minutes, says “go along with it,” and crashes their mouths together.

Soobin has fifteen seconds to understand what Yeonjun is doing and to work with it, but since Soobin is a good agent, his quick thinking seems to do the job and he laces his arms around Yeonjun’s shoulders like they belong there, grabbing a handful of his blonde hair a tad too harshly— _payback,_ he concedes—and accepts the other’s tongue in his mouth in a heartbeat.

It’s not that Yeonjun didn’t know his plan B would involve making out with Choi Soobin because that was literally all there was to it—although there are logistics behind it involving humans’ natural discomfort towards PDA and the natural response to try to resolve the situation quick and with as little eye contact as possible—but Yeonjun realizes that maybe his plan was a bit too hasty and he hadn’t taken into consideration that Choi Soobin could be _so good at it_.

As Soobin’s peach-chapstick-flavored lips work against his own, tongue warm and oddly skilled between them, Yeonjun almost forgets that, within the next second or so, two security guards are going to interrupt them.

Eventually, they try, one of them clearing their throat, but Yeonjun decides to ignore them—for the sake of making it seem more real, he’s a good con-man, after all—and to instead slide his visible hand further down Soobin’s side, from his hip to his ass, itching to grab a handful of it before the guard takes a step closer, this time lacing words after clearing his throat again.

“Excuse me, sirs?” he says, voice awkward, just as Yeonjun needed it to be.

Soobin breaks the kiss, turning his head towards them. Yeonjun would love to see what he looks like in that moment, wondering if he opted for a hazy-eyed ‘who dares interrupt’ look, or a surprised ‘oh no I’ve been caught’ face, but he chooses to let out a small bothered whine and to kiss down Soobin’s neck instead.

“Y-you can’t be here, sirs, it’s a restricted area.”

“Oh, sorry, um—” _So he went down the embarrassed surprised route, then_. “My– my friend and I, um— _ah_ ,” the quiet noise take Yeonjun by surprise, both because he finds that Soobin isn’t going with ‘I’m so sorry I’ll leave right now’ but more something like ‘we’re kind of busy right now, can you leave?’, and because that sounded simply so _real_.

Yeonjun then remembers his gun, place right between them, dipped lower than where he had originally been resting it from his short moment of inattention. It’s still against his stomach, although quite low, the tip touching his belt, but Soobin… Soobin’s is slightly taller, which means the revolver sits right against his crotch.

Yeonjun is a brat, but he follows his leader when the latter has a plan. If now, his plan is to hide the gun by pretending that Yeonjun’s hand isn’t holding _it_ but actually _him_ , then who is Yeonjun to go against that plan?

So he pushes himself harder against his _friend_ , and turns his head to the guard, full blown _dirty motherfucker_ eyes on. “We’re kind of busy,” he says, annoyed.

The man in the front, the one that spoke, looks out of words. His face is beet red, and he’s clearly trying not to look down. The one behind him, however, is livid, and taps on the other’s shoulder, whispering something Yeonjun doesn’t quite grasp, his ear too full of Soobin’s soft breaths.

“Yeah, uh… You two just— finish what you’re doing and get back to the venue, please, Mr Yang will open the auction ceremony in a couple minutes.”

Yeonjun smirks at him and nods, “shouldn’t take me more than that, thank you, sir.”

It succeeds in making the guards even more uncomfortable and they don’t take long before turning back on their heels and leaving.

Yeonjun sighs. “That was close.”

“Fuck, so am I,” Soobin breathes out.

It hits Yeonjun like a truck. First of all, Soobin swore, but mostly, Yeonjun had not only made it look like he was hiding a hand-job between them, but he had made it look like he was continuing to give him a hand-job, moving his hand up and down, apparently rubbing his weapon just right against his partner, and when he looks up at Soobin he’s sure that the man hadn’t just been acting. The tightened grip on his shoulder was real, the shortness of breath was too, and the tent in his pantsuit is proof of it, on top of the way his face looks absolutely fucked out, battling between acting turned on but embarrassed, and actually being turned on and wanting more.

Yeonjun lets out a snicker, but his face is painted with nothing but honesty. “How about you unlock that fucking door, _Lancelot_ , and we finish our business in a couple minutes, hm?”

Which business he means, he leaves it up to the other. By the way the leader suddenly falls down in front of the door again when Yeonjun steps back, and finally finishes off the lock in an instant, pulling Yeonjun inside with him quickly before shutting the door and pushing the older against it, Yeonjun thinks he knows which _business_ Soobin wants to take care of first.

Soobin still pauses, inches away from Yeonjun’s face, eyes leaving his lips just a moment to look into his eyes. “Is this okay?”

There’s a strangely vulnerable aspect in his voice, and Yeonjun can’t help but smile, his hand coming to cup the leader’s cheek. “Yes.”

“Shouldn’t take us more than a couple minutes?”

“No, it shouldn’t.”

“Ok, good.”

“Ok, good,” Yeonjun mimics, and when Soobin shows his signature eye roll, he brings the younger into a new kiss. He’s pleased to find that their previous kiss, however evidence of what they needed to prove to the guards, wasn’t exactly _their_ style. Now, Yeonjun discovers, they’re true to themselves, fighting all the way into the kiss. Neither of them can seem to let the other decide, their hands tugging at each other into different directions, until for once Yeonjun gives up first, breaking the kiss and falling to his knees. His hands skillfully undo Soobin’s belt and tug his pants down along with his underwear, not bothering to be gentle and earning a grunt from the leader because of it.

He takes a moment to admire Soobin, his hard length springing out of his clothing and hitting his belly before bouncing back towards Yeonjun. He doesn’t wait much more, taking the leaking tip into his mouth, making Soobin gasp as he holds himself against the door with his elbows above Yeonjun.

It’s not Yeonjun’s first blowjob, and the skill he’s cumulated and developed in time helps him to keep himself together while he sucks Soobin off, the adrenaline making his brain seem like it’s running a marathon in his skull. The sounds Soobin makes along the way don’t help, and the hand that makes its way in his hair doesn’t really either. If it’s Yeonjun’s brain running the marathon, Soobin’s cock crosses the finish line first and he barely gets time to utter out a weak ‘ _hyung_ ’ before he coming inside Yeonjun’s mouth with a broken moan. They’re lucky the room they’re in is sound proof, because the security guards would probably not appreciate hearing what neglecting them resulted in. _Their loss_ , Yeonjun thinks, _this melody is a blessing_.

“Hyung, did you—”

Yeonjun pulls off the softening cock and smiles, pulling his tongue out, clean, and licking the excess off his lips.

Soobin buries his face in his elbow against the door. “Holy—”

Yeonjun stands, sliding back up between the door and Soobin, bringing his bottoms along to tug Soobin back into them. “My turn,” he sing-songs with a smile, but when Soobin starts moving to kneel, he put his hand under the younger’s chin. “Ah-ah, not like that.”

Soobin frowns, “how then?”

“Your hand,” Yeonjun says before starting to undo his own pants, “and I want you to look at me while you do it.”

“Seriously?” Soobin quirks a brow, but his hand slides under the fabric to grab Yeonjun’s cock.

“Mh-hm.”

It’s the right call, Yeonjun decides when Soobin starts moving his hand up and down his length, looking into his eyes. He loves the way Soobin feels as he strokes him, but more than that he loves how Soobin’s face falls apart a little bit more at each small, desperate, filthy noise Yeonjun lets out—genuine but still putting on a show for the younger—the dusty pink of his cheeks turning a brighter color, and Yeonjun has to hold himself back from kissing him because of how cute he looks.

“You’re making hyung feel so good,” he tries, and the results are immediate: Soobin breaking eye contact to hide his face in Yeonjun’s shoulder with a low whine, not ever stopping his movement. Yeonjun chuckles, moving the hand that was resting on Soobin’s neck to his hair, threading his fingers through it in a delicate manner, encouraging the leader to keep going.

Yeonjun feels it build in his stomach, a heavy warmth coiling in him and moving towards his cock. “Soobin—” he calls, and when Soobin straightens, Yeonjun grabs the handkerchief from his breast pocket and brings it down, coming into it with a moan as Soobin milks him.

As the adrenaline starts to wear off, Yeonjun holds himself up on the other’s arm, head resting on his chest for a moment, while Soobin pulls him back into his clothes properly.

“Sorry for your tissue,” Yeonjun apologizes when he straightens too. Soobin looks at him with a tilted head, hesitation readable on his face. “What?”

Soobin blinks, but doesn’t answer. Instead, he dips his head and grabs Yeonjun’s lips into another kiss, but this one more chaste. All lips and no tongue, all feelings and Yeonjun doesn’t want to bring thoughts into it. He kisses back until he breaks it, pushing Soobin away by the hips where he’d been holding him.

“The auction has started already, we need to get going,” Soobin says, stepping back.

Yeonjun nods, and his work face comes on again. “Copy that, let’s go.”

* * *

“What took you guys so long?” Beomgyu complains as he drives them all away from the villa. “Taehyun almost made me leave without you.”

“We got the key and we’re all alive, that’s what matters, right?” Soobin says, putting said key away into its designated case.

Hueningkai raises a brow and turns to Yeonjun, who shrugs.

**Author's Note:**

> kind of a cliché spies ff situation, but I wanted it to go further than it usually does
> 
> p.s: while thinking of a title my brain supplied "pick this lock, suck my cock" and I hate myself for it  
> p.p.s: posting two nights in a row, look at me not having a healthy sleep schedule! (don't get used to it please)


End file.
